Choices
by sonbyd451
Summary: Emily is living in Manhattan with her girlfriend Kelly and hasn't seen or heard from Alison in five years. But that all changes when she receives a letter from Ali asking her to come back home.


Emily paced back and forth, running her hand over the length of the windowsill in her small studio apartment. _It had been five years since she last spoke to Alison._ She picked at the window's chipped baby blue paint, remnants of her first poorly executed "adult" design decision, and felt a lump rise in her throat. Remembering her last conversation with Alison was never easy for Emily.

" _Don't you want what's best for me, Em? After everything I've been through?"_

 _"Of course I do. But I don't think_ _ **he's**_ _what's best" Emily replied her voice dripping with distain. "And what about what's best for me Alison? I gave up so much for you."_

 _"You have to understand… with Lorenzo it's a fresh start. It's what I always wanted. I can be anyone I want to be with him"_

 _"I love you as you are now" Emily swiftly interjected her voice cracking._

 _Alison took her hand and lifted her eyes to meet Emily's with such intensity that Emily could have sworn she was going to kiss her. Her hand had felt like it was on fire and the energy between the two girls was tangible. "How could she ignore what we had…what we've done?" Emily thought, her mind drifting back to several months prior._

* * *

 _They lay in each other's arms, their clothes discarded haphazardly on the floor, forgotten in the midst of passion. Emily runs her fingers absentmindedly through Alison's hair remembering what just took place._

 _"Are you okay?" She asks timidly, realizing this experience was a first for Alison._

 _"I am" Alison bit her lip "It's actually not my first time…"_

 _"I thought you never had sex with Ian or Ezra!" Emily responded sitting up slightly to study Alison's quickly reddening complexion. "Who was it?"_

 _Alison buried her face into Emily's chest and mumbled, "it was while I was gone for those two years…" Alison paused a moment before adding "_ _ **she**_ _was enticing and beautiful. I couldn't help myself."_

 _"She?!" Emily laughed lightly slapping Alison's arm "and here I thought I was your first!"_

 _Alison giggled, brushed a strip of long blonde hair behind her ear and touched her lips to Emily's. "You're the only one that matters"_

* * *

 _"You slept with me Alison" Emily half screamed her eyes welling up with tears. "You told me I was the only one that mattered to you."_

 _Alison dropped Emily's hand and averted her gaze. She seemed to be suddenly very interested in the black and white flip-flops she was wearing. "I..I just.." she stuttered keeping her eyes glued to her feet, "I didn't know what I was saying."_

 _"Is this Lorenzo talking?" Emily could feel the anger rising in her chest. "Did he coach you on what to say? Like a good little Christian girl."_

 _Emily's words hung sharply in the air._

 _"It's not about that." Alison replied weakly. "You're going to NYU and I'm staying in Rosewood. It just doesn't make sense."_

 _"How?! It couldn't possibly be more than a two-hour drive. Our relationship isn't worth that to you?" Emily couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She felt the sides of cheeks burning with anger and her stomach was twisted into knots. All she wanted to do was beg Alison to stay with her, to give them another chance._

 _"Emily" she said with a hollow resolve "this is over." Alison turned very suddenly and began walking toward her car._

 _"Ali" Emily whispered her heart feeling like it was about to drop out of her chest. "Please." She choked back a sob. "Please."_

 _But Alison never turned around._

Emily blinked back tears as she starred down at a ragged piece of paper. Her girlfriend would be home from work any moment now and she didn't want Kelly to catch her crying again. She was running out of excuses to explain her random and sudden melancholy. If she said "I'm just tearing up because the city is so beautiful at night" one more time she was pretty sure Kelly would throw her through the window.

She smiled slightly thinking about her girlfriend of four years. They had met half way through Emily's freshman year at NYU and developed an intense friendship that turned into much more after a few shots of tequila on St Paddy's Day. The next morning she found Kelly attempting to make her an omelet in a microwave wearing only an oversized t-shirt and a leprechaun hat. She then proceeded to poorly Irish step dance over to Emily and slurred "Top O' the mornin' to ya beauteeeful" in her best attempt at an Irish accent.

Emily roared with laughter her shoulders shaking from the intensity. It was the first time that she had really laughed since breaking up with Alison and could literally feel her heartbreak leaving. Emily felt lighter than she had in months and never wanted that feeling of pure happiness to ever subside. So, once she was able to catch her breath, Emily immediately asked Kelly out and they've been together ever since.

"Hey baby" a soft voice called from the door. A stream of yellow light punctured the darkness of the apartment. "Turn some lights on!"

"Sorry babe!" Emily called quickly folding the piece of paper she was holding, shoving it into her pocket right before Kelly rounded the corner and flicked the lights on. "How was work?" Emily asked stealing a quick kiss.

"Rough, as usual!" Kelly had just landed a job in one of the most prestigious PR firms in Manhattan.

"Where's my dinner woman?" Kelly smirked raising her right eyebrow "You know I expect you to have a hot plate ready for me every night at six!" Kelly pursed her lips in a failed attempt to conceal a smile.

"Oh darlin' don't you worry! It's on the stove! " Emily joked back and nestled closer into her girlfriend. It felt so good to be close to her even with the memory of Alison still lingering hot in the back of her mind.

Kelly smacked her ass lightly said "let me get out of these work clothes" and walked off into their bedroom. Emily waited until the door was closed before she took the piece of paper from her pocket again and read:

 ** _Alison Lauren DiLaurentis_**

 ** _Lorenzo J. Calderon_**

Invite you to attend their

union in holy matrimony

on

 _ **September 1st, 2017**_

At the Rosewood Church in

Rosewood, Pennsylvania

R.S.V.P. by March 1st

The once shiny, expensive paper had been reduced to a tattered mess after months of Emily's nervous fingers folding and unfolding the edges. Emily could still smell Alison's perfume and wondered if she had intentionally sprayed the invitations. Years ago, the perfectly blended mixture of bluebells, citrus and apples was her favorite scent in the world. Emily starred blankly at the invitation one more time. She would have thrown it away immediately if it hadn't been for her friend's insistence that she attend and the small handwritten note scrawled in the far right corner.

"Em,

Please try and make it.

I want to talk to you.

I've already set aside a ticket

I miss you.

Please.

-Ali"


End file.
